Life In A Glass House: What Should've Happened
by rebecamontiel
Summary: Let's just say that I wanted something different to happen in the end
1. What Should've Happened

Life In A Glass House: What should've happened  
  
Lucas walks up to the door and prepares to unlock it, but it is open. He walks inside and closes the door, looking around.  
  
Lucas: Haley? Hey, Hales!  
  
Haley sits on the floor behind the counter, crying. She puts her hands over her face as Lucas sees her and kneels down next to her.  
  
Lucas: Is this floor taken?  
  
Haley: [whimpering] [inhales/exhales deeply] You know, just this once, I deserve a big, fat "I told you so."  
  
Lucas: Well, you won't get it from me.  
  
Haley: [laughs lightly]  
  
Lucas: What happened?  
  
Haley: Exactly what you told me was gonna happen. I started believing that he wasn't terrible, and he proved me wrong. Once again, the smart girl is really stupid.  
  
Lucas: (wiping her tears) Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. You are not stupid.  
  
Haley: Thanks. [swallows, sniffs] Well, at least things are, uh, working out for one of us. It looks like you and Peyton are headed in the right direction.  
  
Lucas: Well, if it'll make you feel better, that lasted all of about five minutes.  
  
Haley: [laughs] (leans forehead on Lucas') It doesn't make me feel any better.  
  
Lucas: well, if that doesn't work, I can tell you that I'm actually kind of relieved that the Peyton situation didn't work out.  
  
Haley: (pulls back a little and puts her hands on his shoulders) How is that?  
  
Lucas: [moves uncomfortable and scared] It's nothin', don't listen to me (he adds, trying to change the subject). I think I'm starting to babble, just like you...(he says, then leans on her shoulder, then whispers to her ear)...so it's all your fault.  
  
Haley: [sighs] as always.  
  
Then Lucas starts to pull back a little, caressing her neck and then her face with his nose at first, but then his lips. She relaxes to his touch, feeling some butterflies flying in her stomach. Suddenly, Lucas reaches Haley's lips, caressing them lightly, exploring new territories. After the shock, Haley responds the kiss. Feeling this, without thinking, Lucas passes his tong over her bottom lip, asking for permission... That Haley gives, opening her mouth and putting her arms around his neck, as he puts his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Then the camera slowly turns black.  
  
The End.  
  
A.N.: what do you think?  
  
A.A.N.: I'm trying to write an update for "Trying to move on"...still working... 


	2. What Should've Happened Part 2

INT. Nathan's Bedroom - Night  
  
Nathan walks in and up to his dresser. He notices the note from Haley, reads it quickly and [sighs].  
  
INT. Karen's Café - Night  
  
Haley is wiping off the counter when Nathan walks up to the clear glass door and knocks.  
  
Nathan: Hey.  
  
Haley turns around and walks up to the door, arms crossed with an angry expression on her face.  
  
Nathan: Can I come in?  
  
Haley thinks for a second and flips off the light switch.  
  
Nathan: Haley, I didn't know.  
  
Haley walks to the back of the café.  
  
Nathan: Come on. Please, you got to believe me. [Sighs]  
  
Haley comes back, but not alone.  
  
Lucas: I think she doesn't have to believe you (and after saying that, takes Haley's hand and pulls her to him) [smirks]. In fact, she doesn't have to talk to you anymore, right Hales? (Looks at her).  
  
Haley: (acts like she's thinking about it)...I think not (and walks away with Lucas, leaving a confused and pissed Nathan).  
  
INT. Jake's Bedroom - Night  
  
Jake is sitting on his bed playing guitar and singing to a baby lying in a cradle. The baby starts to cry and Jake puts down his guitar and cuddles the small child.  
  
Jake: Sweet dreams, baby. Daddy loves you, all right?  
  
INT. Nathan's Bedroom - Night  
  
Nathan walks in the room and notices something on the floor. He kneels down and [sighs]. We pan up from the feet to the head and recognize Brooke, sound asleep.  
  
EXT. Nathan's Backyard - Night  
  
Dan paces on the porch and stops when he sees Deb inside the house. He is expressionless as he takes a sip of his drink.  
  
INT. Peyton's Bedroom - Night  
  
Peyton is busy drawing a sketch. There is a close-up of a computer screen with her webcam opened up on it. The sketch is of her and Lucas when he says, " I've wanted this for so long." In the left-hand section of the drawing it says AND NOW WE CAN HAVE IT. Peyton works on the last letter and it becomes AND NOW WE CAN'T HAVE IT. Peyton finishes the drawing and looks up at the computer screen.  
  
INT. Lucas' Bedroom - Night  
  
Lucas sits at his computer desk, watching Peyton on her webcam.  
  
Lucas: Not anymore [smiles](turns the computer off and walks to hid bed). Are you sure you have to go? You know my mom wouldn't mind (asks Haley with a hopeful face).  
  
Haley: I'm sure Lucas (kisses him, a little bit longer that planned, and walks away).  
  
Lucas watches Haley walk away and [sighs].  
  
Lucas: I love you Haley (lays down and falls asleep). 


	3. The Search for Something More

The Search for Something More: What Should've Happened  
  
**********************************************  
  
[PEYTON'S ROOM. There's a horror movie on the TV and BROOKE wakes up as someone screams]  
  
PEYTON: [About something that happened in the movie] That's gonna leave a mark.  
  
BROOKE: So what am I doing here?  
  
PEYTON: Brooke, that's two weekends in a row you don't remember what happened the night before.  
  
BROOKE: Oh, please tell me I didn't make a fool of myself with Lucas.  
  
PEYTON: Nope, that would be me.  
  
BROOKE: Wait. You two were totally hot for each other.  
  
PEYTON: Were. Until about halfway through ripping each other's clothes off I bailed.  
  
BROOKE: Because?  
  
PEYTON: Because he got all serious. He was talking about this intense commitment or I don't know.  
  
BROOKE: Uh. I don't want to live in a world where two fine and willing girls like ourselves can have such a lame Friday night. [Pause] I gotta change my karma. Maybe you should make some changes too.  
  
PEYTON: I didn't wake up with a foggy memory.  
  
BROOKE: Well, you didn't wake up with Lucas, either.  
  
[PEYTON punches her playfully]  
  
[MUSIC STORE. HALEY and LUCAS are looking through CDs. LUCAS is holding HALEY by her waist, protectively]  
  
HALEY: (turns her head up to LUCAS) Luke, did you ever hear of a UHF or their SARA?  
  
LUCAS: Yeah, UHF. They're from Portland, right? They're good. Um, but with SARA, they're great.  
  
HALEY: Cool  
  
[NATHAN walks in]  
  
LUCAS: (holding her tighter) You okay?  
  
HALEY: Yeah, I can handle it (then she kisses him lightly on the lips).  
  
[LUCAS releaces HALEY but stays close "looking through CDs]  
  
NATHAN: I called your house. Your mom said you were here.  
  
HALEY: Crap. I should lie to her next time.  
  
NATHAN: Look, I didn't know until Brooke read that note, okay? I didn't even know there was a note until later. I wouldn't do that to you.  
  
HALEY: Whatever, I don't care.  
  
NATHAN: (steps a little closer) But Haley...  
  
HALEY: No, no.  
  
[As soon as Lucas hears that, he steps closer to Haley, and puts his arm around her waist]  
  
HALEY: Look, this whole tutoring, hanging out, whatever it is, thing. It's just a bad idea. I'm done. I'm just done. Besides, I think Lucas doesn't like the idea either, right Luke?  
  
LUCAS: Right, so... Bye.  
  
[NATHAN watches HALEY walk away with LUCAS, who watches NATHAN angrily]  
  
[LINGERIE SHOP. BROOKE has on a black bustier with purple lace and PEYTON'S still wearing her normal clothes]  
  
PEYTON: So explain to me how this fixes your karma again.  
  
BROOKE: It doesn't but it's a total pick me up, don't you think?  
  
[BROOKE lifts her breasts as if to demonstrate the bustier's "pick up" qualities]  
  
BROOKE: Now, try this on.  
  
[BROOKE hands PEYTON a leopard print top]  
  
BROOKE: Now the karma thing comes next. I figured out a master plan. If I can fix the damage I've done to certain people's love lives, maybe the universe will kick in and fix mine.  
  
PEYTON: [In dressing room] Pretty long list.  
  
BROOKE: Yeah, and Nathan and Haley are at the top of it. I screwed them over royally last night. Double karma points if I can undo that one.  
  
[PEYTON comes out of dressing room]  
  
BROOKE: Fabulous! You know not everybody can pull off the sceezy in the jungle vibe. Now I can fix you up to.  
  
PEYTON: No thanks. I am done with the drama of dating. I just wanna have fun.  
  
BROOKE: Then you'll be happy to know that I got us invited to a party at Duke tonight.  
  
PEYTON: So much for you changing your ways.  
  
BROOKE: What? You promised to have fun, and I promised to indulge in boys, not booze. And now we have something to wear.  
  
[PEYTON laughs]  
  
[KAREN'S CAFÉ. DEB is sitting across the counter from KAREN]  
  
DEB: My omelet was perfect, Karen.  
  
KAREN: Oh, thanks. And it's on the house. It gives me and opportunity to repay you for your hospitality last night.  
  
DEB: Oh, not necessary, I had fun.  
  
[KAREN sifts through mail]  
  
KAREN: Gotta love the mail service.  
  
[She stops when she sees a letter]  
  
DEB: Is everything okay?  
  
KAREN: I just um, I had applied to this amazing cooking circle in Florence and they just had a last minute opening.  
  
DEB: Oh, well congratulations.  
  
KAREN: I've not even been waitlisted before.  
  
[DEB takes the letter]  
  
DEB: Wait a minute. Six weeks in Italy? Aren't you excited?  
  
KAREN: Starts next week. It's not like I can go.  
  
DEB: Then, why did you apply?  
  
KAREN: As a lark. It's just not a good time with Lucas and the café.  
  
DEB: It's the opportunity of a lifetime.  
  
KAREN: Yeah, well, I guess it will have to wait until some other lifetime.  
  
[OUTSIDE THE SCOTT'S HOUSE. NATHAN is lifting weights as BROOKE walks up.  
  
NATHAN sits up]  
  
NATHAN: What do you want, Brooke?  
  
BROOKE: To apologize. For what I did to you. You and Haley.  
  
NATHAN: You're apologizing?  
  
BROOKE: Yeah, I know. Kinda weird, right? But I'm trying to appease the gods so... I'm sorry.  
  
NATHAN: Whatever... It's not important anymore.  
  
BROOKE: what do you mean? So you and Haley...?  
  
NATHAN: Not gonna happen. She made that pretty clear this morning, being with Lucas and all.  
  
BROOKE: What?!?!?!?  
  
[NATHAN looks up]  
  
NATHAN: That's right.  
  
BROOKE: OMG!, No time to waste. I'll call you later with details. (and runs as fast as she can to talk to Peyton).  
  
[KAREN'S CAFÉ. KEITH sits at the counter and KAREN walks up with a pile of boxes]  
  
KEITH: What's with the boxes?  
  
KAREN: Oh, bookshelves. And they were supposed to come assembled.  
  
KEITH: You gonna put them together all by yourself?  
  
KAREN: Actually, I was going to offer you dinner to help me.  
  
[KEITH grins]  
  
KEITH: Sold.  
  
KAREN: Perfect. I'll be closing the café around seven. So it's a date?  
  
KEITH: It's a date.  
  
[KEITH gets up and walks away]  
  
[HALEY in the café. She's working as BROOKE walks in]  
  
HALEY: We're closed.  
  
[BROOKE looks at the door, not having seen a closed sign]  
  
BROOKE: Oh, I get it. Closed to me. I don't blame you. I'd be a bitch to me to after last night.  
  
HALEY: Knock yourself out.  
  
BROOKE: You're feisty. I see what Nathan likes about you. [Pause] Look, I know that it doesn't matter anymore, you being with Lucas and all, but still...you're blaming Nathan for something that I did and that's not fair. I was drunk and I was pissed and I found your note and you know the rest...I want to tell you that I'm really sorry.  
  
HALEY: (thinks a moment) It's OK.  
  
BROOKE: Great! How can I make it up to you? Anything you want?  
  
HALEY: Watching you get hit by a bus.  
  
BROOKE: And that sense of humor... I now can really see why Nathan and Lucas like you.  
  
[BROOKE leaves]  
  
[LUCAS' HOUSE. He's listening to the voice of an Italian man on the answering machine as KAREN walks in]  
  
MAN: Bonjouno. I am Marcello Vivari of the Genoculudidian Institute in Florence. I call for Seniorina Karen Roe.  
  
LUCAS: When's that 'do not call list' kick in?  
  
MAN: Excuse me, but we haven't heard from you. We sent a letter inviting you to start next week and, uh, we haven't heard a word so would you be call enough to call me back.  
  
[KAREN deletes the message]  
  
LUCAS: Isn't that that school you've been talking about forever?  
  
KAREN: Yeah...  
  
LUCAS: Mom, that's great!  
  
KAREN: It's no big deal. I'm not gonna go.  
  
LUCAS: It is a big deal, Mom. Come on, it's a huge deal.  
  
KAREN: Well maybe I'll just go some other time.  
  
LUCAS: No, Mom. Now's the time. Come on, you've put your whole life on hold for me. Every choice you've made has been about me.  
  
KAREN: That's the way it's supposed to be. I'm your mother.  
  
LUCAS: And I want you to have this. [Pause] It's time for you to do something for yourself.  
  
KAREN: I'll think about it.  
  
LUCAS: Don't think about it, Mom. Do it.  
  
********************************************** 


End file.
